Tsuyo Morduin
Tsuyo Ryokō (ツヨ・リョコウ, Ryokō Tsuyo; Fearless Journey) is a male Independent Mage. He is the son of Daitan Ryokō and Eiyo Ryokō, two Mages who's name's carries immense weight. He raised around the team that was know as Silent Virtue. This team was best known due their courage and their will to help people. They were seen as people that would come to help anyone no matter what the reason. This is something that Tsuyo looked up to them for, as he saw them as people who fought for truth and justice. When he was old enough, Tsuyo requested that he should be trained in their ways of combat and to accept their philosophy. At first, they all were reluctant, as they believed that they should wait till he was older. However they decided to train him after Daitan said it would be a good experience for him. They trained in various ways, as he wished to the strongest he could be. Years later, when he was celebrating his 13th birthday, there was an event that shock him to the core. The town that they were celebrating his birthday in was attacked by a group of unknown people. Silent Virtue left ready to charge into battle, but not without telling Tsuyo to stay away from the battle and head for safety. He disregard this and went to help them. When he got there, he saw that they were putting up a good fight but were still getting beaten. He tried to help but was only attacked, being knocked unconscious. When he came to, he found himself in a clinic and learned the news of his dead family. After that, he changed. After 5 years, he is now currently Wandering Mage, traveling around Earthland to become stronger and discover any information on the Mages that killed his family. He has recently created his own team known as Seekers. He specializes in Requip and using various other weapons and has earned various names but is primarily known as the Silent Arsenal (無声の紋章, Musei no Monshō). He is also known as Fairy Tail's Lost Oberon (フェアリーテールの紛失オベロン, Fearītēru no Funshitsu Oberon), having an extreme dislike for this name, as he does not wish to be associated with Fairy Tail. As main protagonist, Tsuyo's point-of-view allows the readers to become familiar with the vast world of Fairy Tail: Seekers and is involved in a most of the events that occur in the past. Tsuyo has been shown throughout the series to have a strong will to become stronger and find out exactly who killed his parents and why. He will go to any length to find out the answers. However despite this seemingly cold personality, Tsuyo is actually a caring person, that is willing to put himself in harms way, if it means protecting his friends. Hogotsu has commented that Tsuyo can sometimes can be a tsundere when it comes to showing his true feelings. Appearance Tsuyo is a well-looking person, often said to have a air around him that draws people into him. He takes the appearance of a cold teenager, emotionless being one word to describe the expression that is usually on his face. Interestingly, he didn't always has such a look cold look. He most likely adopted this expression after the death of his family, most likey as a means to cope with the tragedy. Tsuyo has a light tan skin complexion, as he has shown to have acquired through various hours of out in the sun, most likely doing traveling and other things. Tsuyo has shown to possess a muscular physique, as he has revealed to have great sized biceps, quite defined triceps, muscular forearms, muscular pectorals, and a muscular abdomen. This shows off the fact that he is built for power, although he does still possess a great amount of speed. It is noted that Tsuyo has a scar located on his back, running vertically; This scar appears to be rather jagged, as though he was attacked with unorthodox weapon of sorts. Tsuyo is also rather tall for his age as he stands at 176 cm, making him an impressive 5 feet and 9 inches. He states that he probably inherited his tall height from his father, seeing as he was 184.2 cm, which is a proximity 6 feet. He has auburn hair, the same color of his mother's. He has shown to take pride in this as he styles it in a shaggy yet orderly manner. Although Tsuyo likes his hair color, he sometimes wish that it was the same color as his father's, which is a crimson color, as he states it has a unique flare to it. His eyes are small in size and sharp in shape, giving him a intimidating look at times, especially when he is glaring at his enemy or someone who has angered him. His eyes color is also something that Tsuyo has gained from his mother, as it is a soul piercing red. The color of his eyes adds to his intimidating look, as it can easily frighten people. When people usually looking into Tsuyo's eyes, they state they are looking at an emotionless being, that cares little for anyone. However Kogū states that they are and says that his eyes actually show all his emotions, saying that they are the wind to his soul. When it comes to clothing, Tsuyo has a peculiar sense of fashion. He prefers to wear rather long coats, often being colored red or black with a mixture of other light colors. When Tsuyo was younger, he often wore a outfit that was similar to his mother's, which is a school outfit. He wore a white button-up shirt which had a black necktie, that was covered by a thin orange hoodie. Over that was a black school jacket, which had white lining running along the left side of it. He also had a strange button on the let side of his jacket, very similar to the one his mother and uncle had. He had on a pair of thin black dress slacks and a pair of brown loafers. Later he switched up his attire, as it now consisted of a red trench coat, having many pockets along with a hood and stopping at his knees, mostly due to his tall height. Underneath that, he wears a black T-shirt, that is rather tight on his body, clinging to him. He also wears matching black pants, that are slightly lose, as a means to not cause any restriction in his fighting. He finishes this outfit with a pair of brown boots, most likely steel-toed. When he is in cold areas that require him to wear warm clothes, he will switch to a black long coat that has red lining running along the left side of it. Underneath that, he has on a white T-shirt that has the design of a red cross above his heart. He has on a pair of heavy black pants, protecting him from the cold, and a pair of black boots, allowing him to trek through the snow with ease. He also has a black scarf around his neck, previously belonging to his father. Personality Under Construction! Tsuyo is a rather cold person. He does not show any emotion or at least, does not let anyone see his emotions. He is extremely blunt, believing that beating around the bush is a waste of time and makes one ignorant to things. He prefers to stay silent, as he believes that silence is gift that should be treasured. Unfortunately with Kogū around, he won't be getting this anytime soon. He has a high tolerance for things that annoy him, as he has shown to put up with Kogū and Hogotsu's strange antics. However, even this cold teen will eventually lose his temper and snap, often threatening a person to simply stop there bickering. There is also another thing that Tsuyo has never accounted for, romantic interests. He is incredibly dense when it comes to girls as he never learned about this suggest. He becomes generally confused, thinking that the female that has romantic interest in him is either mentally ill or just acting strange. This is possibly the reason why he does not understand Kogū advances on him. There is another side of Tsuyo that few have seen, his kind side. Tsuyo generally shows this around people he considers close to him. While he does not reveal all his emotions, he reveals some. Tsuyo also deeply cares for his friends and loved ones. He cares for them, often worrying about them but never truly voices it aloud. He will protect them with all his strength, even if they get on his last nerves. His will to protect them comes mainly form watching his family get decimated before his very eyes. After this tragic event, he vowed to never lose a love one or he would die saving them. That was a promise-no, an oath. History Tsuyo is the the only son of Daitan Ryokō and Eiyo Ryokō, two immensely powerful Mages and members of the well known team, Silent Virtue. Born in Dunkel Hell, he was raised alongside his family as they traveled the world. Being raised around rather powerful Mages who seemed to fight for noble causes, Tsuyo often looked up to them. Tsuyo was a rather active child, as well as curious. However his curiosity often got the best of him at times. Such a thing happened when Tsuyo was 10 years old. He and his family had head to a nearby town due to the rumors surrounding it that a powerful beast was in the area and was killing off villagers and mages that tried to oppose it. Daitan had placed Tsuyo in a hotel room, telling him not to leave until they came back or he was told leave by another adult. Tsuyo stayed in the room for not even a minute as he managed to climb out the window. He began to walk around town until he managed to end up in the forest. He soon heard the sound of a ferocious cry, followed by sounds of a fight. His curiosity, once again getting the better of him, made him go and investigate the sounds he heard. He quickly came across his family fight against an animal, no a monster. They were struggling but were still winning the fight. Tsuyo had never seen his family fight in such a way and left him with awe. Right when his father was about to strike the finishing blow, Tsuyo let out a loud cheer, breaking Daitan's concentration and allowing the monster to batter him away, charging straight for Tsuyo. Frozen in shock, Tsuyo could do nothing as he watched the beast dash at him and prepare to strike him down. The shock only increased as he saw his mother take the hit meant for him, sending her hurling. Tsuyo could only faint afterward as he saw that his mother was hurt, bleeding vigorously from the side of her torso. When Tsuyo woke up, he found himself back in the hotel. Thinking it was a dream, he went to go find his family, opening the next door. He saw that his mother was lying on the bed, bandage from head to toe. Daitan began to speak, saying that he was both disappointed and enraged at his son's foolishness. Tsuyo could only stand there as he heard his father's hurtful words but knew that they were the truth. He knew that his mother's injuries were his fault only. After briefly crying for a moment, Tsuyo went back into his room and simply stayed in there, not coming out for three days. On the fourth day, much to relief of his family, he came out. Before Daitan could speak, Tsuyo requested that he be trained. Confused at such a sudden request, Daitan asked to illiterate. Tsuyo then went on about his mother's injuries were his fault because he was both undisciplined and weak. Daitan, looking into his son's eyes, was surprised. He saw nothing but pure raw determination, the need to get stronger and protect those he cared for. He decided that he would train him, but warned Tsuyo that it would not be easy. Tsuyo let out a small grin, showing that he was not going to back out. Since that day, Tsuyo began to undergo his training, determened to never be weak. He underwent brutal and at times, very questionable methods of training. Synopsis Main Storyline= Prologue Arc *'Hardened Innocence and Creation of Life' *'Thundering Robin Hood' *'Slipping Freedom' |-| Role-play= *The Three Slayers Collide |-| Storylines= Scorned Battle: Meeting of Fate *A Terror Sight: Meeting The Hunter Equipment Vialactea (天の川(ギャラクシー) , Gyarakushī; Latin for Galaxy, Japanese for River of Heaven or Milky Way): Also being called Heaven's Radiant Blade (天の烱然刃, Ama no Keizenjin), This weapon is Tsuyo's weapon of choice being forged by an old friend of his family, Kyukita Mitsugane. This weapon is forged from not only a rare materiel known as Asterona, which is an unknown material that comes from the outer worlds of space; but this sword is also forged from the remnants of his families' previous weapons. This gives the sword the alternate titles of Legion (壱容諸 (レギオン), Region; Many in the Form of One) and Legacy (続別路 (レガシー). Regashī; lit. Continuing Another's Journey). When one looks at this sword, they are usually awed at the appearance of the unique weapon; Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: When it comes to swordsmanship, Tsuyo is best known for specializing in such an art. Born and raised around almost everyone he knew using swords or at least bladed weaponry, Tsuyo began to take an interest in learning such an art. When first taking up the mantle of the sword, Tsuyo was rather bad, as he was unable to hold a sword correctly, leading to him going into a mini-depression, as he did not wish to disappoint his family, especially his father. However after hearing some questionable yet encouraging words from his Uncle Kidon, he got back up and began to retake his training. After that, he began to progress smoothly, picking up on certain movements and techniques almost mostly due to training until he drops, much to the chagrin of his mother. His skill in the art of the swordsmanship was later increased to the point where he was able to send out waves of air pressure, using his sword, although they were not able to used in combat as they were relatively weak. After his families demise, Tsuyo began to put all his drive into increasing his swordsmanship, wanting to be stronger. His skill gradually increased as years passed, he learned and mastered to a certain degree techniques that would leave some swordsman baffled at such bizarre yet incredible things that he is doing with his sword, some feat being unheard (at least to low ranking bandits that dare call themselves 'Swordsmen'). He has shown to use Sword Magic to increase the power of his attacks, letting him cause noticeable damage to his surrounding, depending on what technique he is using. When it comes to how Tsuyo fights with a sword, it is rather hard to interpret at moments. From what is gathered, Tsuyo prefers to fight using a combination of both swordplay and martial arts, as a means to confuse his opponents with the complex nature of his attacks. An example of this would be Tsuyo performing a rising slash using his sword and then bring his fist forward, striking a devastating push to his enemy, hitting the same spot that he hit and delivering twice the damage. Something interesting is that Tsuyo has began to learn the art of wielding two swords, although he is progressing rather slowly as he believes that it is not something that needs to have all his attention focussed on as it will distract him. *'Sword Pressure' (剣圧, Ken'atsu): A sword technique that many people have come to learn that it is considered common knowledge for one to know this, however it takes one with great skill to use this properly and turn it into a deadly art. Tsuyo will swing his sword forward, swinging the blade so quickly that it Tsuyo is able to use the very air itself to slice his opponents, focusing a current of wing to the point where it will take on a sharp edge, which Tsuyo will launch directly at his foes or targets. The current of sharpened wind is actually a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that are launched towards the opponent at high speeds; this allows Tsuyo to assault object and various other things that are outside his sword's range, sending a flurry of slash which will fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in midair until Tsuyo has given the command. When this technique hits the opponent, that person is assaulted with countless invisible blades, that happens so fast that it is normally impossible to react in time, leaving multiple wounds on the opponent's body. Tsuyo has not mastered this technique to the point where he can use it to cut through barriers made of magical energy, though he is able to deflect physical and sound wave attacks using this technique. Tsuyo learned this technique from his father and uncles, each one of them being masters in this technique and even created their own unique variations with this technique being the base. **'Zeppūjin' (絶風刃, Sever Wind Blade): *'Ensenga' (円旋牙, Circle Rotation Fang): *'Seikōjin' (聖皇刃, Holy Imperial Blade): Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: While Tsuyo has shown to rather reliant on his swordsmanship multiple times, it does not mean that he useless without it. His Uncle Shumon had began to teach the way of martial arts as a means to defend himself, in the chance that his sword is ever away from him or is broken in mid-comabat, although he takes extreme care of his sword for the latter to happen. When first learning to fight hand to hand, Tsuyo was actually better at it than he currently is with his sword. He said that something about using his hands to fight was rather natural and came to him rather easily, something that his uncle agreed with. He began to learn multiple ways of fighting, utilizing his fist and feet in synchronization with one another; delivering powerful strikes. As he became more knowledgable in the art of hand to hand combat, Tsuyo began to create his own style; combining the teaching of his Uncle into his own free flow style. As time when on, he eventually named his fighting style, Satsugeki Bukouken (殺劇舞荒拳, Kill Drama Dance Rough Fist). This style allows Tsuyo to utilize the full potential of his own body, using the full power of his muscles to unleash devastating attacks and his reflexes to dodge deadly attacks. When fighting against a opponent, Tsuyo will began to use his great strength to unfold powerful strikes on his opponent, before he will soon began to add speed into his attacks, not allowing his opponent the chance to retaliate. While his fighting style does revolve around overwhelming the opponent with great physical attacks, it also relies on using various types of grapples and counters, the latter allowing him to disarm his opponents of their weapons. Tsuyo can utilize this in many ways, grabbing one of his opponents and launching them towards another. An example of how Tsuyo's fighting style works is during one of his previous jobs. During said job, Tsuyo had been encountered with five assailants, all gathered around him. When one went to grab him, Tsuyo retaliated with a swift kick to his jaw, effectively shattering it and knocking him unconscious. Two of the assailants charged him; both sporting metal bats and charging at him from the left and right sides. He reacted quickly, ducking under both of the swings and grabbing the left one's wrist before twisting it, snapping his wrist and forcing him to drop his weapon. Tsuyo then grabbed the right assailant's arm and heaved him up along with the other one and threw them at the other two, who were simply dumbfound at what they had witnessed. Physical Attributes Unbelievable Strength: Astonishing Speed: Incredible Endurance and Durability: Assorted Others Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: *'S-Class Magical Aura': *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Celestial Grace Celestial Grace (天恵の霊肉, Tenkei no Reiniku lit. Heaven's Blessing of the Body and Soul): Celestial Grace is a unique Caster Magic, which enables the user to harness every aspect of their magical energy. Any user of Celestial Grace is extremely in-tune with magic; being capable of manipulating every single little detail of the essence of magic, and even magical particles. All in all, the user is able to manipulate their magical aura for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes; and this extends to eternano. Eternano dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. Nobody knows when Magic began, or how Eternano originated. To utilize Magic, the user must use their (as the case may be) power. Eternano is the source of Magic Power for everyone, and every living human has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. The user of Celestial Grace treats the eternano in the atmosphere as an extension of their body, almost like a fifth limb of sorts; all of this is harnessed through their magical aura. The user has complete control over the eternano, and as such, enabling them to outperform almost any fellow elemental magic that they themselves knows of, even surpassing many modern mages. Thanks to their immense mastery over the magical aura, the user is capable of manipulating the magical particles in the atmosphere—and even inside opponent mages in almost any way possible, leading to a great amount of creativity. The user is shown to be capable of coating their arms, legs, and their weapon with stray eternano, enabling them to triple their physical power and speed as well. The user manifests the energy as well as particles into a sharp coating for their blade, allowing her to fight blade-to-blade with even more strength. When the user utilizes this ability, they are able to brandish horrendously powerful weapons and their blasts have tremendous force behind them. *'Amanohoko' (天の矛, Spear of Heaven): The Amanohoko is a Celestial Grace spell; and the most basic spell that the user can harness; but despite this, it is extremely powerful. When performing this spell, the user raises both of their hands in the air at their sides; slowly, but surely generating and gathering twilight between their open, facing palms. This is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of twilight, which the user proceeds to hurl at the enemy. When thrown, it produces a massive blast of twilight that spirals out from the epicenter of the point where the spear impacted. The powerful blast released by this technique upon impact can inflict heavy damage upon the user's opponent, wreaking havoc for an extended radius; it is capable of homing upon an opponent, dodging many an obstacle until it reaches the user's intended target. The weapon generated by Amanohoko in this form resembles a Ji, a traditional Chinese halberd, in appearance. Interestingly, the user is capable of condensing it upon a sword; launching the Amanohoko in this state will result in the spear taking the form of a small sphere of twilight, which, upon the swing of the blade, is released in the form of a giant laser which is launched forward immediately, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. The laser can be further augmented to fire a much larger blast; and the user can use this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path; as well as keep it imbued within their blade to augment the power of their sword swings. This attack is powerful enough to cut through solid rock and even pierce through a magical barrier. *'Heavenly Counterattack' (迎撃天, Geigekiten): Heavenly Counterattack is a special Celestial Grace spell which enables the user to deliver damage to the attacker when the user is hit; essentially, it is just as it is labeled; a counterattack. When performing the Heavenly Counterattack, the user focuses twilight into their arms or their weapon, before crossing their arms before their body, emitting a small repulsion of twilight. Upon contact with the opposing technique, the repulsion reverses the opponent's attack, whether it be close-range or projectile, upon them, returning it to sender, causing the user to retaliate in any way that they wish as well. If the attack is a projectile, it will simply be deflected behind them and upwards at about a thirty degree angle. It's worth noting explosive projectiles can still explode and will still do damage if they are struck when the repulsion is dissipated. If the attack is a powerful spell such as a Secret Art, then the attacker will be knocked back at a ninety degree angle. The user is capable of leaping out of the counterattack, allowing them to take the opponent by surprise. Essentially, Heavenly Counterattack multiplies a spell or technique's damage by one point five percent when there is a successful counter. If a projectile is reversed several times, then Heavenly Counterattack will be rendered null and void, as the user loses the energy to retain the stance, and the projectile just passes through the stance and damages the user normally. The repulsion part of Heavenly Counterattack is capable of being used for regular offense, as with it, the user is capable of knocking their opponent downwards; and immediately after using it, the stance of Heavenly Counterattack leaves the user of the spell vulnerable, meaning that while it is extremely risky, the payoff is more than worth the efforts driven into using the spell. *'Angel's Raiment' (羽衣, Hagoromo): Angel's Raiment is a special Celestial Grace spell which deals in giving the user an extremely powerful boost to their parameters. When performing Angel's Raiment, the user gathers twilight around their body, before fusing it with their magical origin, infusing and accumulating twilight into their weapon and body, momentarily injecting an arbitrary vector that allows for an exceptional boost of their abilities by instantaneously releasing the twilight to reinforce themselves. It can be called a jet blast of twilight to increase their movements in close combat, and executing large-scale body reinforcement through the spell is only possible with the user's immense magical power. As a result of Angel's Raiment, the user's base power level, strength, speed, and senses greatly increase; doubling their power, allowing for a massive boost all across the board. Additionally, the user demonstrates the ability to heighten the effect of this spell to increasingly higher multiplications. When bolstered by Angel's Raiment, the user's strength and speed have increased to the point that they can punch a car so hard as to send it over their head and by them being able to knock a Vulcan down the road with little effort in doing so; overall, the Angel's Raiment enables the user to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. The user harnesses the power of Angel's Raiment for their sword techniques, guarding, and movement. The user is able to reinforce the ability of their body to such a great extent using magic that they can fight head on with monsters such as demons even with a weak body, and each of their powerful blows contains enough magical energy that they are visible, and their strikes can be compared to a powerful shotgun. As an added bonus, the user also has complete control over the technique and can activate it anywhere at any time even during conversation. *'Celestial Soul Power: Yin-Yang Charge' (天霊力・陰陽進, Tenreiryoku: Onmyōshin): As a bonus, the users of Celestial Grace are given an appropriate 'personal' power, reflecting the nature of the person's particular soul. This power is born from the user's personal experiences, meaning that no two users of Celestial Grace can possess the same power. With Yin-Yang Charge, Tsuyo is capable of utilizing the devilish nature of darkness magic and the holy ability of light magic; merging them together and giving him the ability to use both elements simultaneously. Light and Shadow are polar opposite elements; and when merged together, they create an unfathomable power. The light absorbed grants Tsuyo the ability to transform the physiology of his body into that of light. Consequently, this Magic allows him to both produce and control light from any part of his body, which can be used in both close and ranged combat. Tsuyo is able to utilize light-based attacks that range from shooting laser beams from his hands, fingers, or feet (capable of causing massive explosions), to partial transformations that enable high-speed physical attacks, all of them being very devastating; and he can drastically augment the strength and speed of his strikes. The shadows allow Tsuyo to transform his physiology into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means. With this Magic, Tsuyo is also able to fade himself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks; however, if he is caught while in a tangible form, or by another person in shadow form, he is then vulnerable to attack. The shadows are able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; the shadows are able to be released in freeform, as condensed, or even molded into the shape of a weapon, taking on the properties of said chosen shape. However, this ability places a heavy strain on the body, but despite this, Tsuyo can withstand the pressure. Tsuyo is also capable of merging this light and darkness together to form new qualities, even a mixed essence known as twilight which is capable of being used in both the ways of light and darkness, as well as producing 'stopping' effects, 'piercing effects', and the like; making this branch of Celestial Grace extremely versatile. Requip: The Survivor Requip: The Survivor (換装・遺族 (ザ・サバイバー), Kansō Za Sabaibā; lit. Express Equipmentary: The Bereaved Family): Requip, also known by the name of Ex-quip, is a Caster Magic related to the summoning of various types of equipment. This Magic allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes. Some users may just choose to use it to change their clothing. More skilled users are able to Requip different weapons in battle, and it is even possible to Requip armors in the midst of battle, whom Tsuyo happens to be apart of via his own unique form of Requip. The Survivor is a unique form of Requip Magic that is exclusive only to Tsuyo. While normal Requip allows allows the users to store items in their own personal pocket dimensions and later bring them out in the mist of battle, Tsuyo's takes it a step further than just that. His requip, as the name suggest, revolves around keeping him alive basically. While that may seem vague at first, it is later revealed that his Requip has an "auto-switch" feature within it. Basically, when ever Tsuyo is within a battle, his Requip can automatically equip an armor on to Tsuyo. This does have does |-| Beast= Beast Destroyer (野生滅魔獣, Yasei Metsumajū, lit. Feral Magical Beast Slayer): Beast Destroyer is a special Magic Armour owned by Tsuyo Ryokō. It has a vaguely feral appearance; though it still retains traces of humanity in various places. The armour is more of a full-body suit that conceals everything but his eyes; the main texture is a deep dark green, almost leaning on black. The armour possesses almost transparent stripes down his sides, ending at his intricately designed dark green boots which are tipped with clawed soles. He has two dark shoulder guards which are shaped like claws as well; and his dark helmet has two ridges running along the top; these ridges come to a stop at the helmet's base and allows his dark hair to stick out in four spikes; as well as a faceplate covering his mouth and nose. The rest of the helmet juts out and upwards like the scales of a dinosaur; mainly a light orange in appearance, and it possesses two markings on each side of the helmet to secure it; these markings are a red circle with a black line running diagonally through the center which ends in two triangles, all of which are surrounded by a gold ring. The gauntlets of the armour possess dual claws on the back of the hands; and protruding from the lower body area is a tail. Lastly, the chest armour possesses the same symbol on the helmet right in the middle, and three crimson scales are successively aligned underneath it, finishing off the demonic appearance that it possesses. This armor was forged from the bones of a rather unique creature that Tsuyo has killed in the past. This creature was one of the most powerful creatures that Tsuyo faced in his younger career of being a Independent Mage. Being hired on a job that required him to exterminate a infestation of beasts that ware hiding out in a cave and were acting hostile to the people of the village he was hired by. He managed to take out the majority of the beast but as he was leaving, he heard a rather strange sound. Curious as to what the sound was, he ventured forth into the cave, going even deeper. He eventually arrived at what he assumed was the center of the cave and saw a beast unlike any he had encountered. Said creature could only be described as a demonic dinosaur-like creature that has come to unleash it's judgment onto the world. He later dubbed this creature by the name of Fenrir, Bringer of Destruction. This creature led Tsuyo on a devastating battle, pushing him to the brink of death, only for him to triumph in the end. After his victory, he took the carcass to Monster Wesen and requested that they make a armor out of it. After a two months of designing and working, they were successfully able to create the perfect armor for Tsuyo. This armor allow grants Tsuyo not only speed beyond that which he possess, as he can move across the battlefield at sound breaking speed; attacking his opponents with the fierceness of a beast but allows him the ability to manipulate lightning. *'Beast Out' (ケダモノアウト, Kedamono Auto): Beast Out is a unique ability that Tsuyo is able to access while he is within Beast Destroyer Armor. This ability allows Tsuyo, in simpler terms, become more like a cornered beast, willing to anything to survive and finish its fight. This ability is accessible because of the remnants of the beast blood that Tsuyo accidentally got within his system while he was battling it. The reaming cell react to the armor and allow Tsuyo to fight more like a beast. This ability only really activates when Tsuyo is in danger of dying, and as such is known as the last trump card. *'Lightning-Enhanced Spear of Heaven': In this armor, Tsuyo is able to retain his use of Spear of Heaven, although in this form, it is known as Vajra (金剛杵, Kongōsho). When using this spell, it has undergone a great change, not only in appearance but in effect as well. In order for Tsuyo to connect to this spell with the lightning nature of his armor, he must begin by separating the positive and negative energies around them, swirling them around as it creates an imbalance and generates electricity that Tsuyo controls and wields a long and powerful spear that can expand and reach very large scales depending on how much the user generates the energy. When the user has enough energy and releases the spear, the impact can cause a torrent of electric surge that is shown to reach far distances at a time, and can even have the effect of negating an opponent's magic for a temporary time, allowing Tsuyo to regain the energy. However, there are certain risks when using this spell, the first being that it takes an incredible amount of concentration in order to completely separate the positive and negative energies, resulting in the user unable to move from their current spot. The second is when the user releases the spell, it creates a paralyzing after effect that causes them to not be able to move for a certain amount of time to which it leaves them vulnerable against anyone that could potentially do them harm. *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Strength': |-| Divine= Divine Knight (天士の天道, Tenshi no Tendō, lit. Celestial Knight of Divine Justice) *'Tenzashōga' (天鎖衝牙, Heavenly Chain Piercer Fang): |-| Warsworn= Warsworn's Array (戦神の軍甲, Ikusagami no Kōgun; lit. War God's Battle Armor) *'Unlimited Blade Works' (戦神の凄い剣集(アンリミテッド・ブレイド・ワークス) , Anrimiteddo Bureido Wākusu; lit. War God's Great Sword Collection): **'Fragarach' (大戦の真実(フラガラック) , Furagaku, Irish for The Answerer, Japanese for Truth of the Great War) **'Claíomh Solais' (聖光刃(オブライト・ソード) , Oburaito Sōdo, Irish for Sword of Light, Japanese for Holy Light Blade) **'Caladbolg' (御分配器(カラドボルグ) , Karadoborugu, Welsh for Hard Cleft, Japanese for Honorable Divider) **'Durendal' (戦闘の残骸(デュランダル) , Dyurandaru, French for Endure, Japanese for Remnants of Battle) **'Gram' (堕の怒り(グラム) , Guramu, Old Norse for Wrath , Japanese for Fury of the Fallen) **'Caliburn' (斬鉄剣(カリバーン) , Karibān, Latin for Steel, Japanese for Iron-cutting Sword): *'Catastrophic Kaiser' (カタストロフ・カイザー, Katasutorofu Kaizā): *'Gilgamesh' (最後戦神の覇超斬( ギルガメッシュ ) , Girugamesshu; lit. Final War God's Ultra Supreme Slash) |-| Vermillion= Vermillion Scale Mail (朱竜士の血鎧板 (バーミリオン·スケイルメイル), Bāmirion Sukeiru Meiru; lit. Vermillion Dragon Knight of the Bloody Armor Plate) }} Other Magic Unison Raid (合体魔法 (ユニゾン・レイド), Yunizon Reido; lit. Fusion Magic):Unison Raid is an uncategorized spell; it is an extremely powerful spell that allows two Mages to unite Magics similar in nature together, thereby creating an even stronger attack. Many priests have wasted their entire lives trying to achieve a Unison Raid without success. Tsuyo is able to preform a variety of Unison Raid, thanks to the nature of his Celestial Grace Magic and the different spells that his special Requip allows him to utilize. This makes Tsuyo a very good candidate when it comes to using Unison Raid as he can use his magic with a different number of people. This makes him versatile when it comes to this type of spell and a threat to certain opponents especially due to the powerful nature of the spell that he creates. *'Futagami Sōseimajin' (双神双聖魔刃, Twin God Paired Holy Demonic Slash): A powerful Unison Raid spell created by Erza Scarlet and Tsuyo Ryokō by combining both aspects of Sword Magic and Celestial Grace, using both of them to create a spell said to be the true unity of magic itself. To begin this spell, both users have to be right next to an opponent in order to initiate the first part of the Unison Raid, which means they must charge their magic energies right to their peaks, having them equal to each other as they time their breathing, movements, and harmonize with each other as their energies link together from the ground into each other. From there, both users stab their swords into the ground, activating the Celestial Grace form as magic circles begin to surround both users and the opponent, connecting together with multiple formulas as it eventually creates an immovable magic circle that locks onto the opponent, preventing them from being able to move as the next part of the spell kicks in. After being immobilized, both users slash together, moving past each other before jumping upward a good distance away from the opponent, their swords laced with a special Eternano tether that connects right towards the opponent, making it much more easier for them to be able to hit their target. When both users have channeled Eternano energy into their swords, reaching critical level and perfect synchronization, they slash towards the opponent, releasing the energy as it begins to spiral together, a mixture of Celestial Grace and Sword Magic attacks, slamming together as they combine with each other to form one powerful drill-like attack that goes flying towards the opponent alongside the tether line connected with them, slamming hard into the opponent as the impact creates a powerful explosive blast as it barrages the opponent continuously, who is unable to move due to the magic circle's effect still in place, dealing enough damage to actually kill a person until the last of the magical energy runs out, leaving them burnt to a crisp as well as in a state of shock that many almost never recover from. Despite the spell's incredible ferocity and damage possibility, There are extreme weaknesses that can lead to not only the opponent being killed, but even the users as well since the energy it takes to fully use this spells potential may end up draining them of all they have in store. It has also been shown that in order to truly make sure this magic can be properly activated, both users must be in full unity with each other, right down to the very breath they draw or else one mishap could mean a dangerous explosion that blows in both of the users faces. The last and possibly greatest weakness to this magic is that if for some reason, the Eternano tether is somehow cut off, the end result is that the magic will go flying in a random direction, making it extremely dangerous as it will be uncontrollable to anyone, even the users themselves, and will not distinguish from friend or foe, putting anyone in the area in danger of taking on the full bulk of the Unison Raid. Relationships Friends Kogū Hirokai Hogotsu Sezoku Kiso Nezashi Rivals/Enemies Erza Scarlet Quotes Trivia *His normal theme music is Red Like Roses Part II by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams and his battle theme music is Nine Thou (Super Star Remix) by Styles of Beyond. Behind the Scenes *Tsuyo's appearance is based upon Ouma Shu from Guilty Crown. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Sword User Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Participant at Galley